A wheel needs 100% air-leakage detection in order to ensure the quality of the wheel in an automobile wheel machining process, and in such detection process, an inflating valve needs to be added to a machined wheel in order to ensure the authenticity and the reliability of a detection result. Additionally, wheel manufacturing enterprises generally utilize an inflating valve manual installation method. However, as the automation degree of production is gradually increased, a manipulator gradually replaces a worker to install the inflating valve. The present invention provides an inflating valve automatic supply device, which matches with the manipulator to complete a function of installing the inflating valve on the wheel.